Humor Me
by TheDarkestTalent
Summary: A girl befriends the 4 new guys in her little country school.  Not as dorky as it sounds.  Rated T for mild language.
1. Gwyn's Picture

(A/N: The title of this story might change. As well as the name of the main character...)

CH. 1:

I sighed. It was Science...which was my 2nd hr...& it was boring. My friends were sitting across the room while I was sitting the long table in a fold out chair, alone. I would've been sitting next to them but Shaun, a person I dislike very much..., was sitting in my seat (& the ppl near his regular seat were mean!), trying to flirt w/Nova, who ignored him. 'Thatta girl!' Suddenly a flash of an image burst in my mind & I quickly pulled out a piece of paper & a pencil. I vaguely noticed tht my friends had gone silent on the other side of the room, watching me. My hand flew around the paper, marking it w/the lead, until an image formed. The picture had 4 guys, 2 standing & 2 on the ground, infront of them. The one standing on the left had long, dark hair tied the nape of his neck. His arms were crossed & he was looking the 2 on the ground w/a slight smile. The one on the right had shoulder-length hair tied the nape of his neck & he looked like he was covering his mouth w/one hand to smother his laughter as he looked the pair on the ground & used his other hand to support his elbow. The bottom left one had short, messy, hair & was sorta crouched like a dog, facing the one beside him w/wide eyes & a puppy pout. The bottom right one also had messy hair & was leaning on his elbow, away from the pouting one. He had one knee bent & the other straight. W/his other hand he held a HUGE swirly lollipop placed on his grinning lips as he looked his pouting companion.

I smirked in triumph my newest masterpiece. "Gwyn?" I turned to see my shy friend, Melody, gesture me in their direction. I glanced ovr Shaun, who had moved bk to his spot in defeat, smiled, & went to sit in the floor between her & Nova. "Well? How is your newest _masterpiece_?" I rolled my eyes Bambi's sacasm,"You know the rules; No picture till its finished." I grinned as my friends groaned. "I hate tht rule!" Melody pouted. A piece of her bleach-streaked, brown hair fell into her chocolate brown eyes. I giggled & flicked it, making her blink. As we were laughing the face she made, Gracia walked up next to Bambi,"Hey guys!" I looked up the childish girl to see her hair,"Hm, pink? Looks nice." She smiled & twisted her dyed blk, slightly layered hair, which had the tips of her choppy bangs & the underside of the bk bleached white. It changed color every few weeks. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Thanks!" Then she sat down in my seat (tht I didn't feel like sitting in). I started carefully inking my picture, angling my art-filled binder to hide it, while Bambi started picking her ICP hat. She shook her head wildly, making prt of her dyed blk, streaked brown, just above shoulder-length hair fall from her high, half pony-tail. Silvery strings of hair shimmered, starting to show thru the dye, so was her natural, dark brown hair, making it seem even more multi-colored. Nova tilted her head her,"Ya know, those silver strands look really cool...especially since they're natural." Bambi rolled her eyes as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Melody looked Nova,"Did you re-dye your hair? It looks darker." Nova frowned & crossed her eyes to look a piece of her dyed, dark red hair, making me giggle. "Hmmm, nope!" I placed my elbow on Melody's knee,"Maybe you think tht 'cause you were gone for a week." She pouted,"Tht's only 'cause of my back..." My eye twiched & I thunked her on the head (she's short! XD),"You shouldn't have been tryin' to move a recliner after you had spine sugery!" She laughed nervously & rubbed the bk of her head,"Oops?"

Everyone chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys!" we all turned to see a small girl w/brown hair, which had been dyed blonde, about 1/2 of it wore off, so its half brown (the top) & half blonde (the ends). All tht gave her fluffy (she straightned the curls out every morning, so its fluffy/frizzy), just-past-her-shoulders long hair a cool multi-colored look. "Hi Katy! Why are you late?" I tilted my head curiously as she sat in the floor between Bambi & Melody & yawned,"Slept in." We laughed her. After a short conversation of wondering why we weren't doing anything in class, the principal's voice came thru the new intercom system,**"All students into the gym, immediately."** Then we heard a sharp click as it was turned off. Our little group looked each other & shrugged as we grabbed our stuff & followed the rest of our freshman class into the gym.

As we sat in the bleachers, I tossed my long, red hair ovr my shoulder, out of my face. "Hm, Gwyn?" I turned to Melody,"Yes?" She a small smile on her lips,"You're the only one in our group w/out dyed hair." We all blinked. Gracia tilted her head & poked my hair,"Wow...you're right." [add 5 facepalms here],"Oi..." After our group moan Mr. Dictator (lol!), the principal, walked to the the mic in the middle of the basketball court (which we used for assemblies & pep rallies),"Boys & girls, settle down!" Everyone shut up for the highly feared, uh, respected principal. He cleared his throat,"Tomarrow, we'll be getting 4 new students." I raised an eyebrow as confused murmers ran through the high-school crowd of the not-so-special news. Yea, I admit 4 new students is kinda exciting in our small school. But calling an assembly about it...?

Mr. Dictator, once again, cleared his throat & everyone stopped,"These students are transfers, all the way from Japan." [input excited whispers here] "But-" [silence whispers] "They are...abit...different." A few ppl glanced my way, but everyone was dead silent. Mr. Dictator sighed heavily into the mic,"These boys were orphaned a young age, then adopted by a special facility, which studied certain...abnormalities." He stopped to clear his throat,"Luckily, they were rescued by a woman who saw tht the facility was cruel. She is now their legal guardian." Mr. Dictator suddenly threw his hands in the air w/a defeated sigh,"This is too difficult to explain!" He then placed his hand over mic & leaned over to one of the office ladies. His murmers were masked by the those of the confused students. Ms. Robins left, but soon returned w/the school's new projector.

As the huge white projector screen was being set up, the students fell silent. Mr. Dictator cleared his throat,"Students, your parents have already signed a certain contract, as will each of you." I leaned forward, intrested & curious. "Now, I'm proud to introduce Marcia Temakashi." He stepped away from the mic as a brown-haired woman in her mid-30s crossed the floor to the middle. She had a certain air about her the demanded respect, yet gave off a soothing feeling. I snapped into focus as her strong, yet soft voice rang throughout the gym,"As your principal told you, my name is Marcia Temakashi. You can just call me Marcia." She smiled & the tension was slightly lighter. "I'm here to explain this situation to you all." She clicked a button on the projector remote &, as the picture popped onto the screen, my heart skipped a few precious beats.

There were 4 boys. One had long, black hair tied the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black, grey, & gold plaid fedora. His dark grey eyes were avoiding the camera. The second had shoulder-length, rust-colored hair, also tied the nape of his neck, w/a blood red bandana on his head. His golden eyes had a devious glint in them tht matched his smile as he looked straight into the camera. The third had shortish, messy, light brown hair. He was shyly hiding his face w/a dark blue, slightly crooked, baseball cap tht he was wearing. His chocolate brown eyes were wide as looked the camera w/a curious tilt to his head. The last one had messy, strawberry-blonde hair & was wearing a striped grey & black beanie. His blueish-green eyes sparkled as he showed off his mischevious grin.

"Gwyn? You okay?" I suddenly noticed tht our entire group had gone silent. Nova placed her hand on my shoulder,"You kinda looked freaked out." I nodded slowly & faintly noticed tht the projector's cord had gotten unplugged, causing a delay. Melody tilted her head,"What's the matter?" I felt everyone lean in as I shakily began pulling out my black & white checkered binder & pulled out a newly finished drawing. Katy plucked it from my trembling hands before anyone else saw. Her face showed confusion, then surprise, & finally, more confusion as she looked over the the drawing. Katy glanced the blank projector screen before handing it to Nova. Each of my friends had similar reactions as they passed it around. Bambi raised an eyebrow,"Do you know these guys?" I looked up her w/wide eyes,"No..." Everyone stiffened for a moment until-"God! I knew you were psychic! You & your freakish artistic talent!" We all turned to Katy, thankful for the relief of tension, & I grinned her,"Yea, because I'm awesome like tht." We all bursted into smothered laughter our dorkiness when the projector came bk on.

All the students became silent as Marcia stepped up to the mic,"Well, now tht tht's over with, I bet you all are wondering why we're making a huge fuss over these boys." She sighed & nervously fingered the collar of her blouse before beginning again,"Their mothers were each priestess of a temple in Japan. They were said to have been very powerful & kind, to be able to heal almost any illness, or even speak to the gods of their temple." I leaned my elbows onto my knees, enthralled. "Now, I know most of you won't believe me-" I frowned as snickers ran through the bleachers. "But, if it wasn't true, then why would your school send out contracts or go through all this trouble if it was a joke?" [que silence] "Anyway, when these boys were born, they were considered blessed within the temple, but feared as monsters, outcasts, & freaks by the rest of the world." In the utter silence of the gym a tear raced down my cheek,"Why?" Marcia's head (along w/ever one else's) snapped towards me. I tried to melt into the bleachers...& failed miserably. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better look me,"Plz take off those sunglasses young lady." My friends & I froze w/slightly panicked looks on our faces.

I clenched my jaw before sighing as I slowly took off my dark sunglasses, flinching the bright lights & the mocking whispers of the students. Marcia's eyes widened,"Your eyes...they're," She smiled softly,"Beautiful." My hand flew to my strange, bright violet eyes. 'Beautiful? Demonic? Yes. Freakish? Yea. Unnatural? Thts #1! But never...beautiful.' The thoughts whispered through my mind. She smiled,"I think you'll get along w/my boys very well." I blushed slightly all the stares as I quickly put my sunglasses back on & blew my bangs out of the way. "Now, to answer the previous questions, I have to show you a picture." She pressed a button on the remote & another picture appeared. The boys were all in a clearing in a wood, goofing off, seemingly care-free. Why is tht so special? Because each of them had the ears & tail of a canine or feline.

Excited & surprised whispers & murmers flooded the room. Marcia cleared her throat, causing a silence to fall over the students,"You will each sign a contract today, as your parents have already done. The way the contract is written causes anyone who reads &/or hears it, then signs it,to be unable to mention, in any way, the...uhm, unique features of the boys. The lawyer said tht a pychiatrist helped him type it up. It has something to do w/hypnosis, or something like it." She waved her hand dismissively,"But tht doesn't matter. Anyway, the boys will be here tomorrow. Now I'll let Mr. Dictator take over." As she stepped away, he took the mic,"After you read & sign the contracts, the rest of the day is a free day." The entire gym erupted in applause as the teachers herded us out of the gym...

4 figures were carefully leaning over the edge of the roof of the gym building, peering the students being herded to their classes. Each of their eyes darted from student to student, watching as the young ones went to the elementary/main building, the middle ones going to the middle school building (which was connected to the little gym, which was connected to a hallway leading to the bigger gym. The music rooms were above the hallway.), & the highschoolers going to the small high school building (or 7th grade trailer or the computer/special ed. trailer.). Suddenly, they all leaned forward, curiousity gleaming in each set of eyes, as a certain little group, dressed & styled differently from the rest, started to laugh & try to push each other over, goofing off. Then, each one grew a little grin.


	2. Gwyn's Hangout

CH. 2:

After we read & signed the contract (which was surprisingly short) Mr. Hale said we could go anywhere, inside or out, as long as we didn't go off campus. Being in a country school, even a little one, thts a lot of room land. Once we were outside, Nova suggested we go to our usual after-school spot (sometimes one of our moms would take our little siblings to an after-school kid-thing (A/N: I'm sooo making this up...)). Which was a clearing w/a pond & a huge, old willow tree beside (A/N: Imagine the willow tree setting in Pocahontas, except the tree doesn't talk o.o. lol XD). Katy immediately ran over to her usual spot, the place where a huge root formed a kind of foot bridge over the pond.

I giggled as she poked a lily pad w/a stick & almost fell in. Melody tried smothering her laughter behind her hand as she sat on her knees beside the pond. Bambi laughed as she sat in a split between 2 roots & started listening to her Ipod, Gracia joined her. Nova turned to me,"Are you okay?" I sighed,"Yea...its just, I hate attracting attention to myself like tht." She smiled & laughed,"Then your in the right group of misfits! ...Well, except Gracia..." I giggled (as I often do) & headed over to a low willow branch, Nova following behind. "So, what do you think of the, uh, new students?" I smiled & lifted myself onto the low, thick branch,"They seem interesting. I can't wait to meet them!" Bambi's infamous pervy smirk curved her lips as she took out an earbud,"Bet you can't. After all; Freak of a feather 'flock' together~!" I playfully glared her w/a small grin tugging my lips & a light blush threatening to warm my cheeks,"Oh, shut up..._Brenda~._" She huffed & placed the earbud bk into her ear as everyone laughed. I smiled my small victory & reached for another branch, letting Nova climb onto the one I was standing on. "So..." I looked over my shoulder her, letting my sunglasses slide down my nose to show my curious, violet eyes. "What group do you think they'll be sucked into?" I reached to push my glasses up, but changed my mind & threw them to the ground below. Nova looked down them, then bk up to me w/surprise & worry in her eyes. I grinned down her,"Ours." She blinked, then grinned too...

I was laying in a large crook in the tree w/ my head in Nova's lap while she absentmindedly played w/my hair. A few branches to the left of us, Katy had taken off her shoes (which were now in a conveniently empty squirrel's nest) & was now picking leaves w/her toes (lol XD). Melody in another, smaller crook above us, reading. Gracia was a few branches to our right, swinging her legs & listening to Bambi's Ipod. Bambi was below us in another, smaller crook, sleeping...I think...

Suddenly the chorus from MCR's 'Teenagers' was blasting through the comfortable silence, making us all jump (& Melody & Bambi almost fall off). "Nova! Answer your damn phone!" Bambi's words were slightly muffled by her ICP hat, which was covering her face when she was napping. Nova reached into her bk pocket & pulled out her Skelanimals themed android & held it to her multi-pierced ear,"Hello?" I looked up her as she listened to the person on the other end. "Kay. Bye." She looked down me & flicked my nose, making me wrinkle it & cross my eyes. "Who was tht?" Melody carefully leaned over to look down us curiously. "My mom. She's comin' to pick us all up." Everyone nodded or mumbled an ok & started to climb down the tree. As I was about to follow everyone out of the clearing, I heard the bushes behind me rustle. I whirled around & looked the bushes, narrowing my eyes. _"Watch it, stupid!" _A few more whispered names & rustled leaves followed before I blinked & cleared my throat,"Hello?" Someone shushed & everything became quiet & still. "Who's there?" ...Nothing... "Geez, Gwyn. You're starting to here things again!" I grinned to myself my own sarcasm. "Gwyn!" I 'eeped' & twirled around to see Gracia giving me the 'You-okay?-Do-I-gotta-call-the-funny-farm?' look. I laughed nervously & rubbed the bk of my neck,"O-oh! Hi Gracie! Just tlking to myself, ya know?" She blinked, then giggled,"Kay!" I sighed as she led me out of the woods & to Nova's mom's car...

4 boys were walking along a deer trail when the chorus from 'Teenagers pierced their comfortable silence. "What the Hell?" The one w/the red bandana (if you -d, its banana! XD) had jumped onto a small low branch. The one w/the fedora (thts fun to say...XD. Fe-do-ra! ...O.O dora... *shudder*), who had only blinked in surprise, shrugged,"We could check it out." The one w/the crooked baseball cap had jumped into the one wearing a beanie (thts fun to say too! Beeeaaaaniiiie! XD), who had jumped about 10ft into the air, & was now shivering & clinging to 'Beanie's' arm. "Get off me!" 'Beanie' shook 'Baseball' off. "Well, if we're gonna go find the culprits, we should move!" 'Bandana' jumped down & started walking in the direction of the sound, when 'Baseball' jumped up ('Beanie' had pushed him to the ground, on accident.),"What if they don't want to be found?" 'Beanie' chuckled,"Then we sneak!"

A few minutes later, they came across a huge willow tree. 'Bandana' was just about to step into the clearing, when 'Fedora' stopped him,"Look in the tree..." The 3 others looked up to see 6 girls climbing down. "Cool... Birds of Paradise." Retsu waggled his eyebrows & 'Baseball' whacked him,"You perv!" 'Beanie' chuckled,"He always has been. You know tht, Yuka." Yuka frowned,"Still..." They fell into a silence as they watched the last girl jump down. 'Fedora raised an eyebrow,"Aren't those the girls from earlier? The ones tht caught our attention?" Retsu titled his head,"You're right..." He stepped bk into the bushes, but ended up falling,"Watch it, stupid!" 'Beanie' helped him up,"Shut up, Oshi!" Yuka placed a hand on Retsu's shoulder,"Calm down, Retsu."

Retsu shrugged Yuka off & growled Oshi. "Hello?" 'Fedora' shushed them & they all froze, looking the red-haired girl. _She has violet eyes..._ Each of them stared her. "Who's there?" They quieted their breathing & tried, even harder, to blend w/the shadows. "Geez, Gwyn. You're starting to here things again!" The boys watched as she grinned to herself & one of the other girls came bk into the clearing,"Gwyn?" They smiled when Gwyn 'eeked' & twirled to face the other girl, who was giving her a look. She laughed nervously & rubbed the bk of her neck,"O-oh! Hi Gracie! Just tlking to myself, ya know?" Gracie blinked & giggled,"Kay!" Gwyn sighed as she followed her out of the woods. Oshi stepped out & dusted himself off,"Well, tht was interesting. Right Kai?" 'Fedora' nodded as Yuka & Retsu both stepped out,"I have a feeling tht we might be welcomed here..." They stared the other side of the clearing, where the girls disappeared into the woods. _Gwyn..._


	3. Gwyn's Myst

(A/N: I don't know much about horses, so I apologize for the lack of correctness. BTW: This is just kinda like a filler chapter...)

CH. 3

After I was dropped off my house, my little sister came running from the stables,"Sissy!" I laughed as the little golden-haired girl jumped into my arms. "Hey, Cassie. Where's Mama?" Cassie giggled & her bright green eyes flickered towards the stables,"She's gotta surprise for you, sissy!" Before I could ask, she jumped out of my arms & started running toward the stables, calling over her shoulder,"C'mon!" I laughed softly & ran after her. "Oh! Hello Gwyn." My mother was in an empty stall, kneeling in the fresh hay, w/Cassie her side. I smiled,"Cassie said you have a surprise for me?" Mama giggled & motioned me to come closer. I raised an eyebrow & stepped into the stall. As soon as I did, I gasped. A new baby filly was sleeping in the hay. "It was born around noon today." I nodded Mama's comment & knelt next to her. She was a beautiful grey, almost silver, color tht faded to white its rear. Its mane was a darker shade & a piece of it was falling over its left eye. Right between its eyes was a spot of white-grey tht matched its muzzle. "She's beautiful." I gently swepted away the piece of mane from her face. Mama smiled me,"She's yours." I looked up her, shocked,"R-really?" She nodded,"Galaxy rejected her, wouldn't feed her or even look her. So you're gonna have to feed her. Kay?"

Cassie crawled closer & looked me,"Watcha gonna name her?" I looked thoughtfully the little filly &, after a moment, smiled,"Mystic, Myst for short." Cassie giggled & gently stroked the animal's back,"I like it" My mother smiled stood up, wiping her curly brown hair out of her blue eyes,"Alright Cassie, lets leave Gwyn to get to know her horse." They left. I scooted closer to Mystic & placed my hand on her neck...

"Mama?" Eve looked down her youngest child,"Yes, Cassandra?" The 4yr old looked back the stables,"Do you think they'll b...uhm...bond?" Eve smiled,"Of course they will. Your sister is very good this kind of stuff." Cassie looked down her worn sandals & dusty toes & smile,"Sissy could tame anything!" Eve looked back the stables w/a small smile,"Yes, yes she could..."

As soon as my fingers brushed her neck, Mystic's eyes slowly opened to reveal a pair of beautiful lavender orbs,_'What an odd color for a filly's eyes.' _I froze, then grinned to myself,_'Like mine.'_ Mystic started nudging my hand w/her nose. I smile & began petting it,"Hello Little One. My name is Gwyn, & yours is Mystic." The young filly blinked before rubbing her nose against my hand, again. I giggled softly & stood up. "Alright, time to get up!"

A few minutes later, she was running in circles around the stables, making the older horses snort & stomp thier feet playfully. I laughed as she came to a clumsy stop nxt to me,"Alright, time for your food." I walked over to a shelf & picked up a bottle I had noticed earlier. The sticky note on its side explained tht Mama made it. I smiled & turned towards Mystic,"Come here Mystic." I knelt as she walked to me,"Here you go." I smiled gently as she drank the formula...


End file.
